


Jealousy, the green eyed monster

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Five Years Later, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Jealous!Ian, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Medication, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>prompt: ian getting super jealous of a guy flirting with mickey and mickey didn't realise the guy was flirting with him; makeup sex after :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, the green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one so thank you for the prompt!!! :D <3 (btw, when I say five years later I mean from end of s4, also realistically I don't see them moving out together within 5 years cause of money and family)  
> Hope you enjoy it ;) x
> 
> P.s. look at me writing two prompts in one day!  
> P.p.s. STEVE HOWEY JUST FAVORITED MY TWEET. dying inside tbh. k bye! :):):)

_Five Years Later_

 

“Mick!” Ian called out from their bedroom in the Milkovich home aka Mickey’s childhood bedroom.

 

“Yeah?” Mickey asked coming into the room.

 

Ian looked up at Mickey when he saw that he was now in the room with him and said, “Where’s my white dress shirt?”

 

“How the hell am I supposed to know man? Check the closet,” Mickey said. 

 

“Thanks for the idea Einstein! I checked there and it’s not there!” Ian said a little harshly.

 

“Jesus Christ, what’s with the attitude?” Mickey asked stepping up next to Ian who was by the bed.

 

“Nothing, I just wanted to wear that with that grey suit you got me for Christmas and I can’t fucking find it and-“ Ian groaned, “I can’t live in this bedroom anymore. We need something bigger. I can’t find shit.”

 

Mickey stepped up closer to Ian and said, “Look we’ll find it don’t worry about it. I know we need something bigger, you think I enjoy sharing a small bedroom? We just don’t have enough money yet to leave this shit behind. Especially since-“

 

Ian interrupted and said, “Especially since we’d have to sell this place but others live here or we’d have to keep chipping in to pay for this hell hole. Then there’s Yev and Mandy and Svetlana, bla bla bla. I know Mickey! You don’t think I know this? I just, I can’t function like this.”

 

“Okay so we’ll fix it. Don’t stress over this,” Mickey said trying to calm Ian down.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Ian said softly.

 

“You take your meds this morning?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yes, you saw me take them,” Ian said.

 

Mickey nodded and moved to the closet. He ruffled through a few things and move some shit around and soon pulled out Ian’s white dress shirt from under a pile of clothes Ian must have thrown around in search for it.

 

Mickey held out the shirt to Ian. Ian smiled and took it from him.

 

“Thank you,” Ian said before placing a soft kiss on Mickey’s lips.

 

“Fuck, do we even have an iron? This shirt is all wrinkled,” Ian asked looking at the shirt.

 

“The fuck should I know? Ask Mandy,” Mickey said before leaving the bedroom.

 

Ian went off to ask Mandy and Mickey went to join his five year old son in the living room who was playing racing games with Iggy in their pyjamas. Yev had on a ninja turtles outfit that Mickey got him for Christmas and Iggy was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, what consisted of him being dressed on that Saturday.

 

“Daddy look I’m winning!” Yev called out when he saw his father joining him and his uncle.

 

“So not! I’m definitely whooping your ass!” Iggy said before shoving at Yev slightly, not hard enough to actually push him off the sofa or anything.

 

“Are not!” Yev said back before trying to shove at Iggy but failing miserably.

 

Mickey smiled at the pair and continued to watch them play their game.

 

“Mickey, we don’t have one so I’m gonna go to Fiona’s and iron this. You need me to iron what you’re going to wear?” Ian asked from behind the sofa.

 

Mickey turned his head to look at him and said, “Probably.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re wearing do you?” Ian asked slightly annoyed.

 

“Does it really matter?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yes! Mickey we’re going to my friend’s wedding. We need to look good, and be in suits,” Ian said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but got up and went off to the bedroom to find his only good suit and handing it to Ian who ran off to iron them before they had to get to the wedding.

 

 

Soon enough Ian and Mickey were at the church where Ian’s friend Cory was getting married. Ian met Cory at the University of Chicago three years ago. Ian was still in school, he had half a year left before he would be graduating but Cory finished a year ago. They met in one of Ian’s business classes, Cory was the teaching assistant and Ian the student but they quickly became friends. Cory telling him about his fiancee Drew and Ian telling him about Mickey. Cory introduced Ian to a bunch of people and soon Ian had a group of friends that were healthy for him to hang out with, unlike his old friends from the club he danced at. Mickey met mostly all of them and didn’t mind them hanging out with Ian because they knew about him being Bipolar and they didn’t mind it. They made sure Ian was okay when Mickey wasn’t around. Within the group there were some guys and girls, some gay, some straight, some even bi. Ian was happy he could be friends with different people and even have Mickey there with him and not run off. 

 

The wedding was beautiful, very classy yet sort of over the top, matching both their personalities. Cory was a very classy guy, he had the Christian Grey look if you will, tall, perfect face and body, grey eyes and beautiful brown hair that was slightly curly. Drew was over the top and pretty damn flamboyant. He was a little shorter than Cory but not by much, he has a bleach blond faux-hawk, and deep blue eyes. He was slimmer than Cory, more of a dancer’s body rather than a athlete’s body. 

 

 

Ian and Mickey were finished eating at the reception and Mickey went to the open bar to get himself another jack daniels. Ian told him to go on without him, that he was gonna go mingle with some of his friends at the next table from them. 

 

Mickey got to the bar and there were people all along it. It wasn’t a huge bar since it was in a wedding hall but it was decent. What they lacked was a second bartender. 

 

Mickey stood there and waited. Mickey wore his only nice suit; it was a black suit, black jacket, black pants, and he wore a dark blue shirt under courtesy of Ian since “it makes your eyes more piercing”, that’s what Ian had said anyway. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Mickey turned to his right and saw that someone was talking to him.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said back.

 

“I’m Brody,” the guy said. 

 

“Mickey,” Mickey said to him. Brody was taller than Mickey but not by very much. He had a shaved head but you can tell he had black hair, his eyes hazel, and he had a build to him. He looked like he could be a wrestler or something.

 

“You trynna get a drink still?” Brody asked.

 

“Yeah, don’t know why it’s only one guy,” Mickey said turning his head back to face the bartender fully.

 

“My man!” Brody called out to the bartender who turned to him right away. 

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

 

Brody pointed to Mickey who said, “Jack, neat.”

 

The bartender poured him his drink and placed it on the bar in front of Mickey.

 

“Been standing by here for quite a while, we formed a special bond,” Brody said in regards to the bartender.

 

Mickey smiled and nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

 

— — —

 

Ian had gone to sit next to Lily, Cory’s sister and some of her friends. They were talking about whatever when one of her friends said, “Let’s go do some shots!”

 

They all agreed except for Ian, however he looked toward the bar to see if Mickey was still there. 

 

Mickey was still there but he was talking to some guy. Ian didn’t know this guy. The guy looked fucking hot, huge build to him, shaved head, and he was laughing at something Mickey must have said, and Mickey was smiling.

 

Ian couldn’t help but feel jealous. Mickey looked like he was enjoying himself. It’s not that Ian didn’t want him to be having fun but he would have hoped he would have fun with him. 

 

Ian continued to watch them not even realizing the girls ran off to the bar to do shots. One of the girls had bumped into Mickey making him stumble forward and the guy grabbed Mickey’s bicep to hold him steady, and in turn Mickey had grabbed onto the guy’s arm. Once he got his footing back he let go of the guy, which Ian was happy about but the guy still gently held Mickey’s arm before slowly removing it. 

 

“If looks could kill.”

 

Ian turned to his left and saw Cory standing next to him looking to where Ian had been glaring at the guy with Mickey.

 

Ian unclenched his fists and Cory patted his shoulder. Cory said, “You were practically burning holes into Brody’s head, you okay there?”

 

“That’s Brody?” Ian asked. He heard about him. Brody was Drew’s cousin, he was a new wrestler for WWE. He was supposed to be a big deal and Ian couldn’t help but feel even more jealous because Mickey loved wrestling so he probably knew exactly who he was. 

 

“Yup, flew in from Florida for the wedding, he’s going back tomorrow night,” Cory said.

 

Ian stayed silent and kept watching an up and coming big time wrestler flirt with his boyfriend.

 

— — —

 

“Shit, it’s true that’s where I’ve seen you! When you came up to me I figured you were probably a wrestler or something. Fuck, that must be so cool,” Mickey said. He knew he sort of recognized the guy and now he was certain. This guy was supposed to become a big deal in wrestling.

 

Brody chuckled and said, “Yeah, yeah it’s pretty damn cool. Dream come true and all. So what do you do?”

 

“Mechanic,” Mickey said.

 

After he said that a girl bumped into him making him lose his balance and he stumbled forward into Brody. Brody grabbed his arm to steady him and he grabbed his arm on reflex.

 

He was back on his feet and let go of him. “Shit, sorry man,” Mickey said.

 

Brody smiled at him and chuckled, “It’s all good.”

 

“So how do you know the grooms?” Brody asked.

 

“My boyfriend went to school for a bit with Cory a couple years ago and became friends, you?” Mickey said casually and took the last sip of his jack.

 

Brody’s face fell a bit and said, “Drew’s my cousin. I didn’t peg you for the boyfriend type.” 

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows and said, “Well I got one.”

 

“He’s a lucky guy to have you,” Brody said.

 

“I sure am,” Ian said from beside Mickey.

 

Mickey turned to see Ian suddenly next to him. Mickey poked Ian in the side to make him look at him. When he did he didn’t look very happy. Mickey burrowed his brows in question but Ian looked back to Brody.

 

“Hey man, I’m Brody,” Brody said extending his hand to Ian.

 

“Ian,” Ian said shaking his hand.

 

“How long you two been together?” Brody asked taking a sip from his gin and tonic.

 

“About 7 or 8 years now,” Mickey said before Ian could say something.

 

Ian wound his arm around Mickey’s waist. Mickey turned to face Ian who was smiling down at him.

 

“You guys make a great couple,” Brody said before leaving them.

 

“So, you wanna tell me why you looked pissed when you came up here?” Mickey asked turning his body to face Ian.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and led him out of the hall. They made their way down the giant staircase and Ian brought Mickey behind the staircase near where the bathrooms were.

 

Mickey was against the wall and Ian was in front of him. Mickey looked up at Ian waiting for an answer.

 

“He was so obviously flirting with you so I’m sorry if I was pissed,” Ian said finally.

 

“Obviously flirting with me? The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked confused.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t play dumb with me, Mick. I could see him flirting with you from across the fucking hall. You were all smiley and laughing, and-“

 

Mickey smirked at his boyfriend and said, “Were you seriously jealous?”

 

“Of course I was! This fucking wrestler, who’s let’s face it really hot, was flirting with you and touching your arm. You love wrestling and here’s some gay wrestler ready to take you home at the drop of a hat,” Ian said getting a little mad again just thinking of it.

 

“You found him hot?” Mickey asked pulling Ian closer to him by his belt.

 

Ian let Mickey pull his until their pelvises were aligned and Ian was looking down at him.

 

He said, “In a wrestler sort of way. Didn’t you find him hot?”

 

Mickey looked up at Ian and shook his head, “Nope.”

 

“Oh no?” Ian asked running his hands down Mickey’s arms, “So who do you find hot?”

 

Mickey smirked up at Ian and said, “How about I show you?” 

 

Mickey grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and kissed him. Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s waist pulling him closer to him. Mickey parted his lips, letting Ian’s tongue in and slide against his.

 

Mickey pushed Ian away slightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom with him. He quickly checked to see if anyone was in there, when he saw it was empty he locked the door and pressed Ian up against the door.

 

They kissed hungrily, full of teeth and tongue. 

 

Ian stripped Mickey of his jacket and Mickey did the same for Ian. They threw the jackets onto the small sofa in the corner of the bathroom next to the door. 

 

They took off their own shirts while devouring each other with their eyes. 

 

Ian grabbed Mickey and brought him over to the sinks. Before he could do anything Mickey switched their positions pushing him against the sinks and went to working on getting his pants off.

 

Mickey was able to pull Ian’s pants and boxers down to his ankles in one swift motion before dropping to his knees. Mickey looked up at Ian and their gazes locked as he took Ian fully into his mouth. They kept eye contact as Mickey lapped at his hard cock. He licked at the precum and sucked on the head, pumping his length with his hand before diving back down.

 

Ian had his hand fisted in Mickey’s hair and then pulled him off before he came down his throat.

 

Mickey got up and Ian switched their positions again. He took Mickey’s pants off where they pooled around his ankles, like Ian, and turned him around and said, “Bend over.”

 

Mickey smirked at Ian in the mirror and bent over the counter. 

 

Since they had no lube on them Ian got down on his knees and licked up Mickey’s warm hole. Ian shoved his tongue in Mickey’s inviting hole and began to fuck him with his tongue, all while Mickey would thrust back onto him. Ian added a couple fingers to the mix slowly and stretched him out.

 

Ian got up and Mickey whined at the loss of contact, but not for long as Ian pushed in his hole. Ian was fully seated inside of Mickey and Mickey moaned out at the contact.

 

They haven’t fucked in other places other than their bed in a long time since the house was always full of people. 

 

Ian gripped Mickey’s waist and shoulder with his hands and started pounding into Mickey.

 

Mickey moaned out Ian’s name and met every one of Ian’s thrusts. 

 

Mickey stood up straight, his back against Ian’s chest, and moved a hand to Ian’s waist digging his fingers into his flesh, and the other wound itself in Ian’s fire red hair.

 

Ian held Mickey close, one hand on his stomach and the other started to stroke his dick.

 

The changing of the angle and the way Ian was fucking him, he hit Mickey’s prostate.

 

“ _Fuck Ian_ , right there,” Mickey moaned, “ _Yes, Ian._ ”

 

Every single time Mickey moaned out his name it made him that much closer to his release. Being denied hearing his name from Mickey for about two years in the beginning of their relationship, he will always crave it. 

 

“Fuck, Mick,” Ian moaned into the crook of Mickey’s neck before sucking on his flesh.

 

“Yeah, Ian, uhnn, _yes harder_ ,” Mickey groaned out fucking himself on Ian’s dick.

 

Ian continued to pound into his boyfriend until Mickey came into Ian’s fist before he came deep inside of him. 

 

After a few beats, Ian pulled out and they cleaned themselves up. They got dressed and sat on the small sofa for a bit.

 

Mickey turned to Ian and said, “I’m gonna say this once and you better listen. You never need to be jealous. You have no need to be, ever. I am not interested in any other guys. You’re the only one I’ve been interested in since that day you tried to beat my ass with a tire iron. You already know I love you but I don’t think you know how much… I will always be here with you. I never want to be without you. You’re the only one I want, the only one I’m interested in, and the only one I need. You got that?” 

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and said, “I love you, so much Mickey. I know I shouldn’t be jealous but it’s hard not to when someone else is touching you or flirting with you. Makes me just want to rip their hands off or something.” 

 

“Now you know how I feel every time a guy flirts with you, which by the way is all the fuckin’ time,” Mickey said.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “You really don’t know do you? Mick, you’re so fucking hot. Guys hit on you all the time too. You just don’t seem to realize it I guess.”

 

Mickey burrowed his brows in confusion as to what Ian just said. He said, “Don’t need to notice it. You’re the only one I notice.”

 

Ian grinned at his boyfriend and said, “That is the gayest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said before both of them started to laugh.

 

“You’re the only one I notice too,” Ian said when their laughter subsided.

 

“Fuckin’ better be,” Mickey said smiling at him.

 

Ian pulled Mickey to him and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Wanna get back out there?” Mickey asked him.

 

“Yeah but I wanna leave soon. I wanna properly fuck you until you can’t walk,” Ian said with a sly grin.

 

“Than what the fuck are we waiting for?” Mickey asked smirking at the only man he has eyes for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
